Egypt
The tyrant Apocalypse used the technology within the pyramid to transfer his essence into a new mutant body allowing him to accumulate various mutant powers and live multiple life times. It was during one of these transferring ceremonies that the peasants, tired of being subjugated, attacked Apocalypse and Horsemen, destroying the temple and burying them within the sands. Centuries later, Apocalypse was awoken in the 1980's. Disturbed with what the world had become, he tried formed his Horsemen, rebuilt his pyramid, and attempted to cleanse the planet. Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) Wilson Fisk learned of a relic in Cairo, Egypt which grants it's holder unimaginable power. When he obtained the Zodiac Key, it killed everyone around him. Rather than using it to enforce his power, he learned that simply having it in his possession created enough fear in his rivals that he could remain as the Kingpin of Crime with little opposition. Earth-58163 On Earth-58163;During the early days of the Mutant-Human War, Apocalypse approached Magneto and offered him his aid and an alliance in their battle against humanity. Magneto accepted, and the two fought together. Apocalypse however came to resent Magneto's mercy towards the humans and they eventually came to blows over the leadership of mutantkind. Magneto won, but spared Apocalypse, who would continue to serve him loyally, freeing a number of mutants from the camps in exchange for control of Northern Africa, ruled from Cairo. Earth-14161 On Earth-14161; in the year 12,000 A.D. the region that was once Cario had been Bio-Engineered in a tropical paradise covered with lush vegetation, the process took nearly 10,000 years. X-Men- The Animated Series Universe (Earth-92131) On Earth-92131; Apocalypse's pyramid was constructed in Cairo, Egypt around 1200 BC. The pyramid incorporated advanced technology and housed the Lazarus Chamber that rejuvenated Apocalypse. Every few hundred years Apocalypse needed to return to the pyramid to sustain his longevity. The original pyramid stood until 3999 AD, but Cable, X-Men, and Archangel used Graymalkin to travelled back in time to just after the completion of the pyramid to destroy it at its inception. Omega World On Omega World; a huge structure composed of bubble worlds in which what remained of Earth after Apocalypse's ascension was kept. The ones who survived the Great Trials lived on Omega World under Apocalypse's rule from what was once Cairo. Apocalypse functioned as the Omega World's heart, maintaining it alive, while his Horsemen functioned as its antibodies, cleansing the structure of anything that could harm their master. Omega World crumbled as the result of Apocalypse being fatally wounded by Nightcrawler. | PointsOfInterest = * Cairo * Banī-Mazā * Great Sphinx * Hatap's Tomb * Thebes * Valley of the Kings * Giza * The Nile | Residents = * En Sabah Nur * Rama-Tut * Cleopatra * Khonshu * Imhotep * Mad Pharaoh * Living Monolith * Akhenaten * Sphinx (Meryet Karim) * Sphinx (Anath-Na Mut) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.aub.dk/~henckel/egypt.html * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Egypt }} Category:Countries Category:Middle East Category:British Empire